After The Last Olympian
by twilight1801
Summary: Basically what happens after the final book in the much beloved world of Percy Jackson. Begins right after the final scentence of the last book. PERCABETH, of course, and the plot line of the next Great Prophecy. Please review!
1. I Roll Down A Hill

** I really wanted to do a Percy Jackson FANFIC. Hope you like it. I do.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series- I would not be writing this. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**R&R! Por favor?**

The Last Olympian; Continued

For once, I didn't look back.

I was running down as fast as I could practically, but Annabeth was marginally faster. I probably never would have caught up to her if she hadn't stumbled slightly on a rock that was in her way.

I picked up speed, and tackled her, causing her to grip onto me as we rolled farther down.

"Gotcha." I said, stopping the tumbling and landing on top Annabeth. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head on the grass.

The sky above Half-Blood Hill was clear, and I could feel the sunshine on the back of my neck. It was a perfect day. Like always.

Annabeth laughed and wriggled under my grasp, a huge smile on her face that I could tell matched mine.

She was so beautiful. Her hair was splayed out around her head like seaweed, and her stormy gray eyes looked up at me with such playful intensity that I almost lost it. _Almost_.

I realized I had been staring, and a blush played across her cheeks. Cute.

I let go of one of her wrists and stroked her cheek, watching in awe as my touch made the color of her cheeks darken. I should have known something was up when Annabeth's eyes got that scheming gleam in them, but, of course, I couldn't really think straight in this position.

Annabeth laughed suddenly and pushed me off to the side with her newly freed hand. I was flown off of her and starting rolling down the hill again, but not before I caught her in my arms.

She hung onto me again, and we tumbled the rest of the way down.

We finally crashed into a tree- Correction, _I_ finally crashed into a tree- and we stopped abruptly. It didn't really hurt, nothing much did. Not after taking a dip in the Styx.

Once we stopped, Annabeth slapped me across my cheek, causing me to gape at her in surprise.

"How dare you, Seaweed brain!" She wailed at me, slapping me again, and grinning wider than I have ever seen her smile.

"Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my cheek. It didn't really hurt, but I knew if I didn't pretend it did, I would just get hit again.

Annabeth was sitting on my chest, and she leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Im sorry, I really am." She mumbled against my cheek.

I laughed and pulled her lips down to mine, kissing her for- what is it?- the fifth time? Her fingers twined into my hair, and my hands rested on her waist.

After a few seconds, she broke off and looked above my head, her eyes wideneing.

"Hi, Mom." She said, and then realizing the position we were in, hastily got up and pulled me to my feet.

I am _so_ dead.

**Alrighty! It's kind of short, but I'm not going to write anymore if I don't get reviews…so… review people! It makes the world a better place.**

**This button makes my day. Press it.**

**\/**


	2. I see Athena

**Hey! You guys are SO amazing! I can not believe how many views I got! Thank you guys!**

**So, for all of you following my story, here is the next wonderful chapter.**

**Please review guys! If you review, I definitly update faster! Even if its negative! If you want to say, "Dang! That was the stupidest thing I've ever read!" Then say that people!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED PERCY JACSON- I WOULD NOT BE HERE. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Percy's POV**

_After The Last Olympian_

Im so dead.

Really.

The wonderful goddess Athena was standing about four feet in front of me and Annabeth, and-I swear to the gods- she was about to explode with anger. Thge rath of Zues was nothing compared to the look on her face right now.

I was praying to every single god I knew, Apollo, Artemis, my father...

_Please, dont let her kill me..._

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Athena said, anger leaking off her tone.

So dead. That's about all I could think at the moment. So dead.

Athena's hair was flairing out around her, and her stormy gray eyes were turning black with anger.

In my panic, I summoned the water from the dew on the grass and formed a kind of water shield around Annabeth and I.

That just made her even more angry. "I've warned you, and warned you!" She screamed at me, raising her hand and making the shield disintegrate,' Annabeth wimpered and took a step toward Athena.

"Mother! Please. Do not hurt Percy." Athena did not seem to heer her through her rage. She started to walk toward me.

I thought about drawing Riptide, but decided against it. I was pleading to Annabeth through my eyes. I can not act to hurt a goddess, and I would not do it without cause. Though i'm not saying that this is not cause for panic.

"Look, mom!" I noticed she was using 'mom' now instead of 'moither'. "Yell at _me_! Not Percy. I kissed him, anyway."

About twenty half-bloods had started to gather around the botton of the hill. A few stood out to me.

1) Clarisse. She was laughing. Practically rolling on the ground. (Dang. Stupid Ares child.)

2) Grover! When did he get here?!

3) Chiron. Who was obviously freaking out about having an angry goddess in our camp.

Athena turned toward Annabeth and smiled at her daughter. "Nice try, Annabeth, but I am the goddess of wisdom and strategy. I am not fooled easily."

Dang it. Then to me she said, "Draw your sword, Perseus Jackson. Let us see if you are worthy of a daughter of Athena."

She seemed to scoff at the thought, but her eyes turned back to her normal gray. I looked in awe as Kronos's sythe appeared in her hand.

"Woah, she's angry." I heard some half-blood mutter under his breathe. I wanted to slap him.

I pushed a screaming Annabeth behind me, and stepped forward, drawing Riptide.

The whole camp was watching now, and they were eather running in terror from the blade, or were running in terror from me- because I wasnt running away from it. Did that make sense?

"Percy! Dont! Please, come on!" Annabeth grabbed my free hand and pulled me back a few inches.

Athena glared at me like she was trying to find out which way she was going to kill me. Which would be the most fun for her.

But then her face changed. She looked resigned. She flipped her hair and turned away. A crisp breeze was blowing along with the afternoon sun.

"Another day, Son of Posiedon."

A bright light flashed, and Annabeth and I looked away quickly. We looked back and Athena was gone.

**So sorry its short, and this chapter kind of sucks, please give me time! It will get good. Promise.**

**Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**This button makes my day. Press it.**

**\/**


	3. I stay at camp

**Okay, I got so many views; I decided that not reviewing immediately would be just mean.**

**Now, remember, reviewing seriously makes my day! It takes about 2 seconds, and I do not mind one word reviews. Seriously. They seriously make me smile- even the negative ones.**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Please, R&R! And favorite and story alert! Anything! Show me you care.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS- NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE SERIES.**

PPOV

After The Last Olympian

It's been four days since the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy threatened to deflate my soul with a blade that would run Hades out of a room.

Annabeth and I are still together- in all of our bliss- and Grover is back at Camp Half-Blood for the time being. I'm still sort of a celebrity around here for some reason, but so are all of my other friends that saved the world. Which helps.

We have so many new recruits already, and almost all of the new cabins that were scheduled to built are finished. They all look really great, but I still love my cabin the most.

Don't ask me why. I've never been able to answer that.

Being who I am, I find that I can think most and feel the best being by the lake here at Camp Half-Blood. Which is where I am.

Annabeth and I made a last minute decision- after the Goddess attacked me- to stay at Camp Half-Blood for another week. It's not like we had plane tickets, anyway, and Chiron was happy to have Mr. D let us stay after the incident.

It was about dusk, and I had just been training with Annabeth for a while- but we parted ways so we could take showers, and we're supposed to meet her.

Annabeth.

With everything in my life being so confusing and disorderly- she helps. She is my rock, replacing my mom as the girl that kisses me goodnight- who I can always count to be there for me whenever I need her.

I love her. I really do.

It is confusing to be sixteen, isn't it?

The water was calm in front of me, the small waves that formed were breaking just a few feet beneath my feet against the dock. I experimented and bended the forces of nature to my will, and made the water from the lake rise a few feet into the air.

I felt the familiar tugging in my gut, and I let the water fall back down.

I thought for a moment, and then slid off the deck and into the water, observing how my vision changed once I was submerged.

I could see clearly, and breathe. Just like if I was on land.

I willed the water in front of me to swirl, and it made a sort of mini tornado. I chuckled softly, looking at it.

"PERCY!" I heard someone yell from shore.

I rolled my eyes, but willed the water to take me back to the dock, and set me on my feet.

Willing the water was taking a lot out of me, and I was starting to get tired.

I smiled and walked over to Annabeth; my clothes completely dry, and noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?!" I asked, taking both of her hands. She looked completely shocked.

"Nothing's _wrong_…" She mumbled, she looked up at me, letting her face fall back to her normal knowing, calm state.

Suddenly, she had a huge grin on her face.

"You will not believe this…"

**OMPJ what happened? Can I get some guesses? I promise you will not guess right… Prove me wrong…**

**I will update within the next three days! Promise!**

**Please, if you want me to write more, REVIEW. Reviews- yes, negative ones, too- make my fingers type about a thousand-words-per-minute faster, and I have much more reason.**

**I will not continue the story if I don't have purpose!**

**All you have to do to make my day is press this button.**

**You know you want to.**

**\/**


	4. Not again!

**I suck. I know. My computer was completely crashed, but thank the gods that the people at Dell are geniuses.**

** Anyway, here is the update. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, please, keep them coming! I really appreciate all that you guys have to say.**

** DISCLAIMER: I LOOK NOTHING LIKE RICK RIORDEN. TRUST ME, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY MENTIONED IN THE SERIES, THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

_After The Last Olympian_

_ "You will not believe this…"_

** "**I will not believe what?" I mumbled, genuinely surprised by her reaction to whatever she was talking about. It takes a lot to shake a daughter of Athena.

Annabeth stepped closer to me, keeping both of my hands. The proximity was making me cloudy minded, and I had to focus to think straight. Stupid ADHD.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She asked me, playing with my fingers and looking down.

"Good news," I said, "always the good news." I had learned a while ago that saving the best for last does not work for me. At all.

The worrying was eating at me now, and I really just wanted to know what she knew. I'm pretty much dead on my feet from exhaustion, seeing as I haven't slept in six hours. The invincibility does that to me.

Annabeths eyes gleamed with something that I couldn't make out and she mumbled, "I got into Goode high. I'm all set to attend with you this year."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, and I took Annabeth in my arms.

"That's great, Annabeth!"

She laughed and pulled away from me. "Now for the bad news…" She said under her breath.

I frowned. This cant be good.

"We can't attend Goode, Percy. Chiron wants to talk to us shortly, and I have a feeling that it's about the prophecy."

My face fell even farther. "But the prophecy about me took almost seventy YEARS to happen, Annabeth, why would the next great prophecy already be happening?"

She just shook her head and looked up at me. "I don't know everything, Percy."

"I know." I sighed. This sucked. There is no way that I'm getting involved in the net great prophecy… I already did that once…

And what about school? I cant just NOT go. I mean, I wish I could just let it go, but my mom would never let me just drop out…

Annabeth interrupted my pathetic thinking process. "Percy?"

I looked down at her, and kissed her softly. "Let's go talk to Chiron."

I sighed and took her hand, leading her away from the water that I knew matched my eyes.

**Stupid, right? I had to make it evident that Percy had some say in the next great prophecy, and that he couldn't attend Goode… so this mush is what happened.**

** Please, tell me what you think. I'm going to start making it mandatory that I get at least 15 reviews before I will post the next chapter… So, even if you have reviewed before, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN.**

** I love you guys! You are all amazing, and I promise that if I get 15 reviews, my chapters will be MUCH longer. Maybe 2000 words each. But I need you reviews!**

**Please, press this button. It makes my day.**

**You know you want to…**

**\/**


	5. Without Annabeth? What!

**Whoa. Again I have to say, you guys are AMAZING! I so badly wish that I could reply to all of your reviews, but it really isn't practical… Sorry! If you leave a SIGNED review, I will try my best to always reply and thank you. They mean a lot.**

**Anyway, review guys! I am going to try and make this a longer chapter, so I diserve the reviews! Please review. Please?**

**Here's the next chapter! I got my fifteen reviews in about 10 seconds flat, so I am going to make it 20 this time! Review if you want me to continue!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT- NOR WILL I EVER- HAVE THE RIGHT TO PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. I AM NOT RICK RIORDIN.**

_After The Last Olympian_

_I sighed and took her hand, leading her away from the water that I knew matched my eyes._

_**"**_It just is not fair!" My temper was flaring. No way in Hades… I just got done with all of this! What happened to 'Yay, Percy! You saved Olympus so now you can go and lead the boring, normal life that you thought you would! Free of monsters and everything!'

Alright. That was never really guaranteed to me, but it was _implied_…

"Percy! It is not his fault. Calm down!" Annabeth shushed from beside me, taking my face in her hands, making me look into her eyes.

Under her touch I was able to take a deep breath and unclench my fists.

"I am sorry. What is it I have to do?" I mumbled. I pulled away from Annabeths touch, and looked at Chiron, in his wheelchair form.

He smiled weakly. "You must-again- consult the Oracle. Er, Rachel," he corrected himself. "Be careful, Percy." He turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I know that you do not want to be away from Percy, but it would be much easier, and safer if he went off to find Rachel alo-"

"You don't have to say it," She muttered. "I know your right."

Oh, gods. This isn't going to be a fun quest.

I had until morning to get everything I needed packed and ready to load in my car.

_Hey, at least I can drive now,_ I thought mockingly.

_Right,_ I thought back to myself, _the car is going to be wrecked by something the minute I make it out of the camp borders._

Annabeth and I had protested that Annabeth accompanying me to find Rachel would not be a distraction, but Chiron wouldn't budge on the subject. He knew what I was thinking, _the sooner you complete the quest, the sooner you can come back to Annabeth…_

Its true- with her stuck at camp, I would drive a little faster, and run a little faster if it meant I could come back to her. I should've known my life never really works out the way I wanted it to.

"I am going to miss you," Annabeth said.

We were standing under Thalia's pine tree, using every last second I had to spare memorizing exactly how the sun hit her features, and played off of her hair. I suddenly wished I would've put up a better fight and made Chiron _insist_ that I take her with me.

"I know," I whispered back to her, "but- trust me- I am going to miss you much more."

It was becoming easier for me to speak my feelings to her, thank the gods. Though I still couldn't find it in me to say, 'I love you'.

Don't blame me. Blame my lack of experience.

Grover threw the last of my things in the trunk of my car, and slammed the hood down.

"It shouldn't take long to find her. Here's the map Apollo left to her new residence." Grover handed me a withered piece of paper, and I took it gently in my hands.

What time did this thing have to become thing old looking? Gods. Apollo is such a drama queen.

I heard thunder blast from above me, and I winced slightly. Annabeth looked at me expectingly, and I muttered, "Sorry," under my breath.

Thunder boomed above me still, so I tried again, "I am sincerely sorry, Lord Apollo, god of the sun. You are most absoloutly _not_ a drama queen."

The thunder stopped, and I took that as exceptence.

I breathed a slight sigh of relief and reached my hand out to Grover. We did our new handshake that we had invented when we were both bored out of our minds a few days ago.

Annabeth laughed and pulled me into a hug. My hands found her waist, and I held her in my arms for what seemed like forever.

_Just say it, _Perseus_ Jackson! _I barked at myself.

"Don't call me Perseus." I said, too low for Annabeths ears.

She pulled out of my hug and kissed me for a few seconds. "Hurry up." She said, and shoved me toward my car.

I smiled and opened the door. "Juliet," I said, holding my hand out in a dramatic gesture, "if-ith thee knew-ith how much-ith-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" She turned her head and started to march back off to the Big House.

I smiled in satisfaction and got in my car.

"I love you." I mumbled to no one in particular, and turned on the engine.

_You really are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you? _

**Alrighty! That was the last fluff for a while… time to write some action scenes! Whoo! I am excited.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED! I am going to add a little scene for you right now, because I know this is what all of you 'read but not reviewers' are doing. Don't let this be you!**

**Percy signed into his hotmail, and realized he had 22 new messages from .**

**"Whoa." He muttered, and clicked on the first one.**

**He opened it and clicked on the link for chapter 5 of 'After the Last Olympian'.**

**Once he was done reading it, and finished with the last AN, he sighed.**

_**I have a lot to do…**_

**So he just clicked back and went on to the next story WITHOUT REVIEWING!**

**Come on people! Don't do that to me. If you read it, please review. Please.**

A little shout out to JBFvortieGirl1- ANNABETH IS A MAIN CHARACTER, SHE WILL NOT NOT BE PERMANENTLY REMOVED FROM THE STORY. Thought the next few chapters will be more Perachel.

Enjoy.

Please click the button!

\/


	6. Repeated prophecy

**Alright, I hold true to my promise. I said if I got 20 reviews, I would update. I got over 30.**

** Okay, so lets make it 25! I MUST HAVE 25 REVIEWS BEFORE I WILL UPDATE. That will actually take me into the 100's. Yay me! Jk.**

** Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

** Oh, yeah! Shout out to PoseidonsLittleGirl, who is now my number 1 fan. Thank you! And to all of my other subscribers/reviewers, I am REALLY trying to respond to all of the reviews, but it is a little difficult… So I really am sorry if I haven't gotten to it yet.**

** DISCLAIMER: "Hey, Rick, you feel like giving me the rights to PJO?" **

** "Not even a little."There you have it! I don't own it. Sorry.**

_**After The Last Olympian**_

__Life sucks without Annabeth.

I mean, after these torturing _entire FOUR hours_ I would really take anyone without dyslexia that could read this stupid map. But Annabeth would be preferable.

Alright, the ride to Rachel's school really should not have taken me four hours. Maybe two, tops. But- again- I cant read maps. And sitting still in a car and trying to keep focused on driving is, like, a kid with ADHD's nightmare.

_Finally_ I saw the sign for Rachel's school just at the end of the block and breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't totally lost.

In case you're wondering, the map that Apollo had left was not to Rachel's school. The map that he had left was to her 'cave' that I heard she doesn't really stay in. So the map I was reading now was courtesy of Google maps. **(Do I have to mention that I don't own Google maps? I do? Damn. I DO NOT OWN GOOGLE MAPS NOR ANY OTHER GOOGLE LABELED ITEMS OR WEBSITES.)**

I was pulling into the driveway when I realized something. This is an _all girls school_.

Damn it. Let's just see this day get any more frustrating.

I stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind me. How am I going to get in?

_Maybe I don't have to…_

I looked around and spotted the administrative building. I walked up to it, a smirk on my face, and continued to walk inside.

"Can I help you?" I plump, red headed woman said from behind one of four desks that were randomly placed around the office. I bunch of middle aged women were fluttering around, trying to either sign their children out, or in, and I realized something.

"Yes," I said, "I'm Jackson Dare, I'm suppose to sign my sister out." I tried to keep it sounding more like a statement than a question, but it didn't work that great.

"And your sisters name is…?" She asked, trailing off. I almost threw up, she was looking at me… admiringly?

I was actually getting used to girls looking at me like that. I didn't look _amazing_, and of course all of the girls are still obsessed with Robert Pattinson guy (I love you, Rob!) but I still got a few stares… much to Annabeths annoyance.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I apologize; I'm not sure what class she's in."

"That's fine," She said in her annoying nasally voice. "I do know." She smiled at me, fluttered her eyelashes, and reached over to pick up her phone. Not a cell phone, one of those stupid school phones that you have to dial 9 to use. It always haunted me, because I could never remember, and then it would say my number was disconnected of something, and I would panic thinking some alien ate my house…

"Percy!" Rachel screamed, throwing her arms around me and causing me to back up several paces. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on to her.

"My names Jackson. I am your brother." I whispered, too low for crazy sadistic office woman to hear.

She pulled back and nodded a huge smile on her face.

"So, can we go? Mine and Jackson's parents are waiting." Rachel said sweetly. I don't know if I've ever heard her use a voice that didn't sound malicious. Strange…

The lady nodded and gestured for us to move. There was a woman- seemingly in her forties- holding a Blackberry **(I do not own Blackberry)** up to her ear, and holding a small toddler on her hip. Her blonde hair was falling out of her pony tail in a messy disare, and suddenly I realized that she looked just like Annabeth. I guess that's why I was staring.

Huh. If Annabeth looks like that in twenty years… I guess I'm not complaining.

"Percy!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my thought process.

"Hmm?" I was standing outside now, I realized. Huh.

"Let me guess, you want a-

_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,_

_ To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_ An oath to keep with final breath,_

_ And foes bare arms to the doors of death."_

I caught Rachel in my arms, thinking rapidly. I hauled her off to a red bench that was conviently placed just a few feet away, and sat down next to her.

Some of my thoughts sounded a lot like this; _Did the Oracle just repeat a prophecy? Is that normal? Has it ever happened?_

And the others sounded a lot like this; _Damn it!*_Other words censored by moi*

"Percy?" Rachel whispered, opening her eyes. I had my fists clentched into tight fists, and was trying to not explode again.

"I think I had better bring you to camp. I'll take you home to get the rest of your things, you might not be coming back for a while."

** Sigh. Don't you feel bad for Percy? "To storm or fire the world must fall…"**

** That doesn't sound to good.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

** Now, last time I showed you what I hate. In this authors note, I am going to show you what I ALSO hate.**

** Different 'non reviewer' circumstance…**

** "Hey! Percy! I just found this awesome new website!" Annabeth called, motioning over h er shoulder. Annabeth clicked on the link for 'The Last Olympian' and started reading.**

** "What?" Percy mumbled, shaking out his hair. He looked over at the screen and cringed.**

** "I don't have to read that for school, do I?"**

** Annabeth grimaced. "No."**

** "Good! I'm going back to bed." Percy trudged off, leaving Annabeth laughing.**

** "It's 4in the afternoon, Seaweed Brain!"**

** "Whatever." Annabeth heard him mumble.**

** Once she was done reading all of the chapters, she bit her lip, staring at the review button.**

** "I'll review next chapter." She said to herself, and hit the 'back' button, moving on to read all of the other stories.**

** Don't do that to me! I don't do it to you! If you read, please review. It means the world to me.**

** 25 reviews! I expect them! I'll update as soon as I get them.**

** Thanks all!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON. DON'T SHATTER MY SOUL BY BEING A HATER! REVIEW!**

**\/**


	7. DemiChapter Get it?

** I finally broke 100 reviews! YES! Congratulations to '**_**Percyjackson and grover' **_**who was my 100'th reviewer! Can't wait to get to 200…**

** I love your feedback, really I do. And thank you all so much… Some of these reviews really do get me to tear up slightly. Thank you.**

** So, after being nagged by many reviewers, here is A DEMI-chapter. At this moment time I have gotten… what was it… like, 17 reviews? So you wont get a chapter till I hit 25… Sorry guys… you can do it! And I'm just going to keep it at 25 before you get the next ****chapter****. But here is your mini/demi-chapter. I better not get any hate mail saying it was too short… THIS IS A DEMI-CHAPTER. HA.**

** REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED! SERIOUSLY. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT PAINS ME TO SEE THAT SOMEONE WHO SAYS THEY LOVE MY STORY DIDN'T REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER… 'LOVE' OR 'HATE' WORKS… Though of course I would love to get feedback and ideas.**

** If there is a character or scene that you think would work for this story, send me a review or PM! I'll respond, and try to work everything into the story. I really do write for the readers…**

** DISCLAIMER: SIGH. **

** "Hey, Rick! Yo! Could you hand over your rights to me?"**

** "… no."**

** "Damn."**

** I DON'T OWN IT… UNFOTUNETLY.**

_**Ps. PERCABETH13, you don't know how badly I wish I could give everyone a shout out… But, here's yours! Thanks for the reviews, you are amazing.**_

_After The Last Olympian_

_(Percy and Rachel, the ride home and a little of the scene where she grabs her stuff) ha._

Somehow, the gods came through. I was now riding in my car with someone who didn't have ADHD, and could read a map. And yet it still felt like they were spitting in my face.

Not that I don't like Rachel… I mean, I like her. I don't _like_ her, but I like her. She's cool. We get along. What else do you need?

The answer: a lot. You need a lot.

I was driving hastily toward Rachel's apartment, hitting the gas, and then the brakes. Over and over again the cycle repeated. Gas, brakes, gas, brakes…

"Percy, this is it." Rachel mumbled from beside me. I hit my turning signal and flew into the complex.

"How did you ever get your license, Perseus Jackson?"

I figured I wasn't suppose to hear that, so I just parked the car and hopped out.

"Okay, just-" I started, but was interrupted by an IM of Annabeth suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Annabeth!" Rachel and I both screamed. They weren't screams of joy.

With horror, I realized that there was a huge gash on Annabeths left arm, and her dagger was being held in her right, covered in blood.

The camp behind her was a mess, with half bloods everywhere, seemingly fighting for their lives.

"Percy…" Annabeth said, her beautiful face wincing in pain as sge reached toward me, "We need you. Bring Rachel…" she winced again, "use the water." She finished, winced once more before running her hand through the mist.

The last thing I saw was Annabeth trudging back into battle, against something that could break the camps barriers.

_What can DO that?_

** And there you have your demi-chapter.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE DON'T SHATTER MY SOUL BY NOT CLICKING THIS BUTTON.**

**\/**


	8. Sigh

**Your still awesome, guys. Keep reviewing and sending me ideas! I love to hear your comments.**

**Again, still psyched about breaking the 100 review point… Please review!**

**Shall I say it twice? Please review, please review.**

**Three times? Please review, please review, please review…**

**25 reviews before you get the next chapter… sorry. It's just how it is. So if your reading this, and I don't yet have 125 reviews, and you want me to continue- or just tell me how much you hate it- then send me a review!**

**Shall I say it in Spanglish? Por favor review…**

**DISCLAIMER: SIGH. I STILL DON'T OWN PJO. NEVER DID. PROBABLY NEVER WILL…**

_After The Last Olympian_

"No way is this happening." I whispered, staring at my beloved camp. The massacre that was happening in the IM had stopped, and there were limp, injured bodies all over the grounds.

I needed to talk to someone. Now.

But for some reason I had the dreadful feeling that the only person I really wanted to talk to couldn't talk to me.

_Annabeth…_

I was being dragged across the grounds by none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare, fighting to keep the tears that were threatening me from escaping. I just couldn't handle it.

_Annabeth… _

**(Here goes my first Annabeth POV chapter…)**

**APOV**

Everything hurt.

And this was the worst kind of hurt. I knew I was in pain. I wasn't unconscious. Just in pain. Immense pain.

I remembered a lot about the battle, about IM'ing Percy…

_Percy…_

I had mixed feelings about him being gone when this battle happened. I was more than happy to not have to watch him fight for his life, because then I would've been worried the whole time while fighting for mine, but I was also regretful. Maybe if he would have been here, all of these half-bloods wouldn't have died…

I had no idea what exactly we were fighting. Er, fought.

That's the only thing I couldn't remember.

Being a daughter of Athena, not knowing things really puts me in a bad place.

Literally.

Right now, I was lying down on the floor of the training arena, where I had just finished fighting… whatever I had fought.

I couldn't really move, as much as I wanted too. I also knew that if I closed my eyes to rest I might not wake back up.

So that basically left me one option. To sit in the middle of the arena-injured- and wait for someone to come and find me. Fun.

It took a while, and I had almost succumbed to the darkness that would ease my pain, when I heard a voice.

"Annabeth!" It was the most horrid scream I had ever heard. It was filled such despair, that it pulled me out. If someone was in the much pain- more than I- and they were still alive? Psh, I could make it through this…

Wait. The person had screamed _my_ name.

It had worked. Percy had come for me.

My savior again.

I smiled slightly and fed into the darkness just as I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up and carry me off.

**(Back to Percy's POV. Sorry.)**

"I just don't understand it," I whispered, not wanting to wake the girl who I was lying next to on a cot in the infirmary, "I've been here all this time, and they attacked once I left? I thought they wanted _me_ dead."

Chiron shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Annabeth- who was slowly opening her eyes.

I kissed her cheek and pulled back to hear what she had to say.

It had been a while now, since the camp was attacked. Annabeth has been in the infirmary for the whole time, however long it was. It felt like weeks, but I haven't gotten any sleep, so I couldn't tell by night and day.

"_What_ wants you is the question, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled, before falling back into a deep sleep.

I stroked a strand of beautiful blonde hair away from her face and turned back to Chiron.

Almost everyone had ended up in the infirmary, including me. Once I had gotten Annabeth to one of Apollo's children, I had passed out from exhaustion.

Here's what happened.

**(Flashback… Duh duh dun…)**

"I need to get to her. Now." I said, pulling Rachel toward me. For some reason, I knew exactly what to do.

Using the last bit of my strength that I could muster, I imagined a funnel of water appearing above mine and Rachel's heads, and sucking us through it.

It worked.

_Thank you, father, _I thought. I couldn't have done anything like that, but he sure could.

God travel.

Rachel and I appeared suddenly the borders of camp half-blood.

_Damn, that was cool._ I thought, shaking off the vertigo. I realized that Rachel seemed perfectly fine as well, and she started dragging me off.

**(Back to wherever I left off. PPOV.)**

"Percy, I am sure that they planned it that way. It is not your fault." Chiron said.

Yeah, one of the many things I've been hearing lately. _It wasn't your fault! There's nothing you could've done! You did your best!_

And, _whoa, how did you do that? I've only seen the gods do that! Wicked awesome…_

Actually, I only heard that once. But that's not the point.

All I really wanted was for Annabeth to get better, and for whatever did this to her to come back so I could murder it.

_Yeah, Perseus, easier said than done._

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER!**

**I AM SURPRISED AT JUST HOW MANY STORIES GET POSTED AFTER 2 IN THE MORNING… AMAZING!**

**ANYWAY, SEND ME SOME IDEAS, SOME PRAISE… I DON'T KNOW. FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED. BUT- JUST KNOW- I LAUGH AT THEM.**

**ALRIGHT, 25 REVIEWS! LETS DO IT!**

_**IF YOU DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON,**_

_**YOU ARE PERSONALLY SHATTERING MY SOUL,**_

_**AND BANISHING ME TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF**_

_**TARTARUS. DON'T DO IT.**_

**\/**


	9. Read it Yes, it is an AN

**I know this is what you are all gonna do, so I prop you on getting this far. Your going to see that I have this chapter titled, A/N and think, eh, not important and NOT read. Well, it is important. Please, read.**

**Dang it. And here I promised myself that I would never have a chapter that is just an A/N. oh well…**

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted for A LONG TIME. My computer has been down for… I don't even know how long. It really sucks. **

**Again, I am sorry to admit something else… I am totally losing interest in this story… I have not been writing with a plot in mind…**

**I NEED IDEAS! So, c'mon, shoot me a review with some suggestions. I am BEGGING you! Really.**

**And for all of you first time readers, review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Really.**

**IF YOU DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON,**

**THEN YOU ARE PERSONALLY SHATTERING**

**MY SOUL,**

**AND BANISHING ME TO THE DEEPEST**

**PITS OF TARTARUS.**

**Shoot me some ideas!**

**I really don't want to disappoint you guys…**

**\/**


	10. I love you

**Alright, I have put this off long enough. After much thought, I have decided that I will NOT be giving up this story anytime soon. Sorry to all of you that said they would take it, but, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!**

**Anyway, I have no idea what is going to come out of my head for this chapter, but I'm going to start focusing on making this the best story it can be- so I don't lose interest again.( thank you to Camzy, who told me this, and shook me from my review-crazed-ness)**

**I love you all, and, PLEASE review. I need feedback, and ideas.**

**PS. Thank you to…. PJOisawesome12, Mandy8o8, ekat-prof, and I love sea green for sending me some ideas. I really do appreciate it. And, ifi I didn't put your name IM SORRY! I didn't save the PM's so only the reviewer responses got credit… I AM SO SORRY!**

**PSS. Thank you to Fantasy-Phantom101, HypreEmmy, GirlOf'theMoment, and nIkO-fREakk, because you are the ones that seem to have stood by me for a while. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: "Rick, I think I'm in love with your fictional characters… Could you hand over the rights to PJO? I mean, I wont use them for evil or anything!"**

***Waits for response***

"**Rick?"**

***Doesn't get one***

"**Damn it!"**

**I don't own PJO, nor any of the characters originally mentioned in the series.**

_After the Last Olympian_

"Percy, would you mind repeating the prophecy for everyone?" Chiron asked me, sitting in the corner in his wheelchair form.

I looked around at the group of children sitting around me. No, they're not children. Theyre all as much of an adult as anyone could ever be. Being a half blood, you learn to think of yourself as a hero, but I never really saw it until now what exactly being a hero implied.

It implied growing up before youre ready. It implied that all of these people around me would have to fight for their lives as children, growing each battle until they can live. What did we do wrong?

"Yeah," I mumbled, and stood from my chair at the table. It was a dark, wooden table- with the head of cabin's all sitting around it at this time. Well, not all of them.

Annabeth was still in the infirmary, though she was almost completely recovered.

That's another thing being a halfblood implies.

Loving unconditionally, or hating unconditionally. And- right now- I knew that I hated much more than I loved.

But, surprisingly, I only hate because I love so much.

"_Seven half-bloods will answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with final breath,_

_And foes bare arms to the Doors of Death."_

I had spoken quite clearly for someone in my state of mind. My voice rang through the room, ringing with the intensity of my hate.

"Well, its obvious that Percy has something to do with it," Silena piped from the other side of the table. I sat down quickly and made myself as small as possible in my chair.

_I didn't ask for this…_

"Yes," Chiron started, "but what could the rest mean-"

_**"PERSEUS JACKSON!"**_ The voice of the king of the gods rang throughout the camp. It seemed as if he was right inside my mind, though that couldn't be it. Everyone else was cringing at the volume as well. "_**I NEED YOU AND YOUR CLOSEST DECIPLES BY THE LAKE **__**NOW!**_"

Zeus's voice continued to ring in my mind for a few seconds, but then I snapped out of it.

"Was that an insult?" I asked, looking around the room.

Chiron shook his head quickly, and turned to me. "Hurry Percy, I think we have just heard The Call." **(No, not the song by Regina Spektor. Though it is a good song…)**

"Annabeth," I whispered, shaking the girl in the cot before me lightly. "You need to wake up, love."

Annabeths blonde curls were spread out around her on the white pillow resting under her head, revealing her face, and I ran my finger down her jaw line as her eyes opened.

"Morning," she mumbled, leaning into my hand.

I chuckled softly, regretting my decision even more now. "Its 3 PM, Annabeth."

I helped her sit up, wincing whenever her eyes tightened from the pain of her injuries. I sat down beside her, taking in her light blue tank top and shorts. And the bandage that was visible wrapped tightely around her abdomen.

I kissed her, softly and quickly, and then decided to just blurt it out. "Annabeth, the next Great Prophecy has started to unfold."

I closed my eyes, and turned away from her- not wanting to see her reaction.

Would she be mad at me?

Would she break up with me?

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," she said, turning my face back to her with one finger. I opened my eyes slightly and looked down at her bandaged arm. She used that arm to tilt my head up so I was looking her in the eye.

"I love you."

** She had to say it. Sorry if you thought it was too soon, but, I mean, they've almost DIED about 7000 times, so I figured they would want to say it and get it over with. But, who said it exactly? Who was brave enough? Find out on the next installment of…**

** After The Last Olympian! Duh Dum….**

** PLEASE REVIEW! Ive definitely got the motive to start writing again! Next chapter up as soon as I hit… let's say 220 reviews. Let's do it, people!**

** Now, here is my chapter question, shoot me a review with you answer!**

** Who should have said, "I love you." And should the other one say it back? Tell me what you would prefer! Please?**

_**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW,**_

_**YOU ARE PERSONALLY,**_

_**BANISHING MY SOUL TO BE,**_

_**FOREVER CONDEMED IN THE**_

_**DEEPEST PITS OF TARTURUS**_

_**FOREVER!**_

**C'MON, DON'T DO THAT TO ME.**

**\/**


	11. I love you, too More than you know

**Wow, okay. It only took a day to get… like, 35 reviews. Go you guys! I love y'all!**

**Gongrats to lunarox26, who was my 200****th**** reviewer, and made damn sure that she was. Thank you.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to… Singer In The Silence: who was my very first flamer! (The one and only, I am proud to say…) Anyway, she said…**

"Percy and Annabeth are incredibly OOC in so few words. Wow...it's like you grabbed a Twilight book and put Percabeth in it instead. Also, should be a comma instead of a period before "I said". Disgustingly OOC. Disgustingly."

**That was on the very first chapter. Last page of the reviews! Just thought I'd mention it now that I can hold my ground as an author… So, you know, *cough* I'm not, you know, *cough* asking you to, like, *cough* send her, like, HATE mail or anything… *cough*…**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I want 230 reviews before I update! You guys can do it.**

**Just click the stupid button! It takes two seconds.**

**PS. I went with majority, Annabeth gets to say it, Percy responds… Just thought I'd throw in this review that made me laugh… it was sent by Barbiegirl22**

"another great chap. also i think anabeth should of said it and pery better answer back. well catn wait for more.

barbie =D"

I love the " and he'd BETTER say it back!" I thought that was cute. Thanks for the laugh.

_Percy's POV. Of course. Sorry if its just a filler chapter! I never know what I'm gonna write…_

_After The Last Olympian_

"I love you," Annabeth mumbled, leaning forward and burying her face into my neck.

Holy c***, I thought, reaching behind her back and pulling her as close to me as possible.

I couldn't respond. All possible words were caught in my throat as I held the most amazing girls body in my arms. Until- of course- Annabeth pulled back out of my arms so she could look me in the eye.

"Percy?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "I just told you I loved you and you can't say _anything_ back to me?! Anything at all?!" She actually sounded a just a smidgen angry at the end of her rant.

Why the hell cant I talk?!

I almost had the will, until Annabeth forced the will out of me by slapping me across the cheek, and standing up- probably with much pain from her cuts-and began to walk out of the infirmary, passing bunks with other injured campers along the way.

I quickly found my will, and got up to run after her. I caught her around the waist- being careful of her cuts- and spun her around so she was pressed against me, momentarily forgetting all about anything having to do with the prophecy.

Her hands wrested on my chest as she waited to see what I would do, and I stared into her gray eyes, trying to figure it out myself.

"I love you, Annabeth," I found myself saying, and then pressing my lips down on hers with as much force as I could put out without hurting her.

She was reluctant for a moment, but suddenly caught on to my passion- or maybe she realized what I had just said, but- within moments- she was pressing up against me with equal passion, and molding her lips to mine.

"Hey, get a room!" I heard the camper on the bunk that we were standing at the foot of say.

I smiled against Annabeths lips.

I knew that voice.

I pulled away from Annabeth, breathing heavily, and turned my head to the side, grinning at the one-and-only Son of Hades.

"Hey, Nico," Annabeth said, blushing furiously- but keeping up a façade much better than I could. "How are you?" She untwined herself from me and0 stubborn as always- ignored the pain and went to sit at the edge of Nicos cot.

He actually looked perfectly fine. Definitely not like he needed to be lying in the infirmary. His hair was sticking up all over-though- and it made him look even more childish with his baby features so plainly illustrated.

Then, suddenly, his face turned to a mask of utter desperation, and he clutched at his side, crying out in pain. "Im dying!" He screamed, making everyone in the infirmary look at him.

"Oh, my gods!" Annabeth yelped, and jumped forward to pull his hands away from his face.

She yelped out again- this time in pain-as the sudden movement hurt his side.

I shook my head at her, rolling my eyes. "I know your acting, Nico, give it up." I rolled my eyes again, and I pulled Annabeth back into my arms.

"What are you talking about?!" He screetched, still clutching at his side, looking up at me.

Great acting, really.

"Really? You cant even move?" I asked?

He shook his head.

"Really…" I muttered, and then pulled Annabeths lips up to mine. She reluctantly returned the kiss, folding her lips against mine.

Nico held strong for a while, but finally he got up from the cot and ran out of the infirmary yelling, "NOOOOO! I am too YOUNG for this!"

I pulled back from Annabeth, smirking. "Let's go deal with the prophecy. Together."

**Yep! Turned out that's all I had in me. Its late. And I am still not used to American time, so it's about… well, morning in the UK, and I should be asleep. So asleep I shall be…**

**Anyway, REVIEW! If you do not review, I will assume you don't like it! And even if you don't like it, REVIEW! Flames are more than accepted. I lurve them! They are hilarious.**

**Anyway, here is my old parting command…**

_**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW,**_

_**YOU ARE PERSONALLY SHATTERING,**_

_**MY SOUL AND BANISHING ME,**_

_**TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF TARTARUS…**_

_**FORVER**_!

Please review. It's not hard.

\/


	12. I wont risk your life

**Im now wait, whats with this font? Hold on..**

**Kay, much better. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to… DAUGHTER OF THE GODS **** Who was an anonymous reviewer, but asked for a shout out. If you ask I'll do it! Hey, I've got nothing better to do…**

** Mmm, okay, guys, I am BEGGING you to head on over to Fiction Press .com, and check out my story. It is my own work- my own story that I hope to get published one day. I have the preface up, BUT I NEED A START! Please, head on over, read, and tell me what you think. Just hit the little search button, type in twilight1801, and click on my only story on Fiction Press. PLEASE.**

** As usual, it took me 10 hours to get the reviews I wanted( I think I got 27 or something) and I am impatient, so, here you go.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

_After The Last Olympian_

"Annabeth," you're not going to like my decision." I said for the billionth time, staring into the gray eyes of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Please, we have to go and tell Chiron," she responded, pulling on my arm. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, _before_ you messed with Nico?"

I sighed, and let her tug me forward. "Just buying the time I have before you kill me," I mumbled under my breath. I spoke so quietly that I doubted she could hear anything but mumbling.

"What?" She asked, stopping in the middle of the archery arena so she could turn toward me and look me in to eye.

She was still wearing her pajamas- the light blue tank top and shorts. Her skin looked even more tan against the light fabric, perfectly matching the highlights in her honey blonde hair.

"Nothing," I mumbled back, stepping around her.

"Hmph," Annabeth scoffed behind my back. For a second I thought that she wasn't going ot follow me.

_Please, don't…_ I thought, trailing off as I realized what I thought.

_Oh, gods…_

I finally heard Annabeth begin to follow me again, running up to my side.

"Percy! Talk to me! What is bothering yo-"

"Annabeth, I can't take you with me. It just wouldn't be fair. I've put your life in danger _way_ to many times for it to be normal. Even for a half-blood.

"I couldn't stand it if I lost you, Annabeth. I just want you to stay here, safe, and help protect the camp.

"I love you, Annabeth, I really do, but I've made my decision. Your life…" I cut off that sentence, looking over Annabeths features.

They hadn't seemed to change this whole time. She just had a stubborn look about her, not hurt at all!

_Maybe she really does understand…_

"I just couldn't live with myself."

**Okay, take a second and process what you just read.**

*****llamas….  
***platapus…  
***dogs…  
***kitties…  
***uh… llamas again…  
***squirrels…  
***zebras…  
***elephants…  
***giraffes…  
***I have science homework to do…  
***um… llamas again…**

**Okay, now that you can think rationally, leave me a review, and cuss me out for doing such a n evil thing!**

**No, I really wish you wouldn't do that..**

**Anyway, again, head on over to fiction press- and read my story.**

**Im gonna go get ready for my concert.**

**Adio!**

**PS. Next chapter is over 2,000 words! What a change…**

**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW, **

**YOU ARE PERSONALLY SHATTERING,**

**MY SOUL,**

**AND FOREVER BANISHING ME TO,**

**TARTARUS, SO THAT I-**

**TWILIGHT1801,**

**MAY NEVER FINISH THIS,**

**STORY.**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**

Have


	13. I get 'told'

** Hey, guys! What's up?**

** I had Dance Line auditions all week- but I'm done now, so I'm ready to write!**

** Let's do this…**

** Again, head on over to Fiction Press .com and check out my new story! Just type in Twilight1801 and click on my story **_**The Shadow Diaries**_**. DO IT!**

** Anyway, here's the next chapter. I had to slip up this little bit and the next part, so sorry if its not fulfilling enough.**

** I WANT 300 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! SO REVIEW! YES, YOU! REVIEW!**

** Percy Jackson2222 here is your shout out! YOU ARE AMAZING! WHOO! GO, YOU!**

**Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I seriously do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor any of the characters originally mentioned in the books. Sorry…**

_After The Last Olympian_

"You don't… _want_ me to go, do you, Percy?" Annabeth mumbled, looking down at the ground. Her soft locks were falling gently around her face- obstructing my view of her face- but I could see enough.

I didn't like what I saw.

"Annabeth, you know that's not true," I said, kicking the dirt in front of me with the tip of my shoe. My voice was still shaking slightly from the speech I had just given, and it made this sentence seem fake- so I tried again.

"Annabeth," I said, "you know that I wish I could take you with me."

Annabeth tilted her head up so I had a better view of her face, and I noticed that she didn't look angry.

More calculating, so to speak… like she had just been assigned a math problem that she couldn't seem to solve.

Eventually, she walked forward so she could look me in the eye, even stepping up on her toes for good measure. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go without me? Just let you walk out of the camp borders without my help- and just sit here and hope and pray that you will come back?" Her voice became angrier as she ranted, and I didn't want to interrupt. I had my time.

"Well, sorry, Percy; but I did that once, and I do _not_ plan on doing it again. I am going with you even if I have to put on my invisibility cap and hide the entire time."

My eyebrows pulled together as I thought through this.

_Is it worth the risk?_

"Who were you planning on taking, anyway? What, Rachel? That ship has sailed, you know." She lowered her eyes to my lips, and immediately yanked her head to the side, grinding her teeth together.

"You know what, Annabeth?" I said, stepping away from her.

"What?" As I watched, she took a step closer to me, clasping her hands to fists.

The sad thing is that I know how hard this is for her. As a Daughter of Athena, sharing feelings is always hard-though I never thought it would still be hard for her after everything we had been through.

I guess I don't know everything.

My jaw ended up clenching up just like hers. I just couldn't say it.

I wouldn't.

It must have been at l least three minutes before Annabeth sighed and stepped toward me.

"I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around me. "I shouldn't have brought Rachel into this. I know you are only thinking of me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

I returned her embrace with little hesitance. "Then would you understand I get down on my knees and beg you to stay behind and help Chiron?" I mumbled into her hair.

I felt her chuckle, and- as she pulled away- I could see her smile. "I don't know," she said, "would you understand if I responded my pulling you up and telling you that you can go to Hades?"

I smiled. "You still not making this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope." She popped her lips on the 'p', and took my hand.

She started pulling on my hand, and I followed after her toward the Big House- watching as campers stared at Annabeth pulling me through the courtyard wearing only pajamas.

"Did you have any idea that this camp was so perverted?" I mumbled, pointing towards a group of Ares' sons practically drooling as we passed.

"Yes," a new voice answered from beside me. The camper that had just joined us began walking beside us- and I turned and rolled my eyes.

"Do enjoy just showing up at random moments or, what, Nico?" Annabeth asked, slowing her pace slightly.

"Yep," he responded, popping the 'p' just as Annabeth had no more than three minutes ago.

Annabeth laughed and stepped up on the porch, gesturing toward the door. "Ready to accept your quest?" She asked me, shifting her weight onto her right foot.

"Yes," I said, taking a deep breath. "Wait for me?" I asked her, forgetting about the Son of Hades beside me.

"Always," Annabeth and Nico said at the same time; Nico trying much harder to induce feeling into his tone.

Annabeth stepped forward and slapped Nicos arm lightly, and then stepped up to kiss me.

"Always," she finished on her own this time.

I nodded and stepped forward into the open door.

_Oh, gods._

**Mmmkay! Sorry about that. Let's just get this over with, because I know you are all thinking it, and want to send me a PM asking it. Let me ask myself for you!**

**Q: Twilight1801, why the hell are your chapters so short?**

**A: Because I feel like it!**

**There you go.**

_**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW,**_

_**YOU ARE PERSONALLY SHATTERING MY SOUL,**_

_**AND BANISHING ME TO THE DEAPEST PUTS OF,**_

_**TARTARUS,**_

_**SO THAT I- TWILIGHT1801-**_

_**MAY NEVER FINISH THIS ASTONISHING STORY.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**\/**_


	14. Annabeth or Clarisse? Ha, Annabeth!

**Ha. I just realized that I should **_**probabl**_**y update before one of my fans personally comes to my house and shoots me down, so… yeah! Here's this chapter.**

**Sigh. Please review. I want… 340 reviews before I update, so if your reading this, you want me continue, and I don't yet have 340 reviews, than leave a review! Could I make it to 350? That would be insane! Let's do it, people!**

**Mmmkay, here you go. The next installment of…**

***Drum noises* AFTER THE LAST OLYMPIAN! *Cheers***

**Thank you, thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CANT. SORRY. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR THE ORIGINAL PLOT LINE FROM THE SERIES… OR THE CHARACTERS… OR THE SETTTING… YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

_After The Last Olympian_

"Percy, you know you've put the sky god's demand on hold, right? He did say 'immediately'," Chiron said to me, stopping his game of pinochle momentarily.

"Chiron, I can't take Annabeth," I blurted out before I could stop my lips from framing the words. My eyes widened as I realized, matching Chiron's for a second before we could both compose ourselves.

"I'm surprised," he said, turning away from Mr. D., who was snickering quietly so he could look at me. I felt so small and unimportant looking into his eyes, knowing the centuries that he carried with him everywhere just by looking into them. "I figured you would be happy to set off on a quest with her now that you have finally realized your love for each other."

"You knew?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity. "But-"

"Percy, leave, now. Take whomever you wish, but you need to hurry," he ushered me from the room and back out the door, a grave look on his face.

_That was helpful._

When I had finally gained enough control to walk, I started stepping forward and jumped gracefully down off of the steps onto the ground a foot below.

Annabeth and Nico were nowhere to be seen, so I guessed that they were already at the beach. Until- of course- Annabeth pulled off her invisibility cap and was suddenly walking beside me.

She tucked the cap in the back pocket of her rumpled jeans- I guess she changed while I was in the Big House- and tugged down the hem of her soft, blue, cotton v-neck, hiding the rim of the cap beneath it.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence all the way down to the beach, and were shocked to see five people waiting there for me.

The five I had decided on.

Before me and Annabeth stood Nico, Thalia, Malcolm, Chris, and Clarisse.

Nico stood off to the side of everyone else, his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot in the sand and looking over at everyone else with a slight disgust. He had on a black cotton t-shirt and black jeans, which matched his black hair and black eyes.

Thalia, with her electric blue eyes and Green day t-shirt stood closest to Nico on his left side. She was smiling widely at Annabeth, looking just a punk-rocker-ish as ever before.

Malcolm, looking as critical as ever was standing to Thalia's left, trying not to glare as Annabeths hand encompassed mine.

Chris and Clarisse were standing close together, their hands intertwined, leaning close together, seemingly living in their own world off to the side, as distant as Nico seemed to be.

"Does this mean that you'll have to take me?" Annabeth murmured, turning to look me in the eye. My sea green irises met with her gray ones, and suddenly all of my resolve was gone.

"I _want_ to take you with me, Wise Girl," I said and pecked her cheek softly before pulling her along with me so that we could meet up with everyone.

Nico took the first step toward us, setting the pendulum in motion. Suddenly everyone was crowding around Annabeth and I, forming a tight knit circle. It was silent for a moment, until Annabeth stepped hesitantly forward and caught Thalia in her embrace.

"I missed you, Wise Girl!" Thalia muttered in a silent whisper, using my nickname for her with ease, tightening her grip on Annabeth.

Ugh.

_What is taking so lon- _I started to think, but was cut off by the sound of thunder, and the fact that I was being hurled into the darkness by a sudden force…

...until I landed with a thud in the newly re-modeled throne room of Olympus, not feeling anything as I hit the floor, and managed to catch Annabeth an inch from the ground. Though catching her meant that Clarisse hit the floor beside me with a loud "thud" as her head hit the tile.

Oh, gods.

**Mmmalright! That was that chapter… maybe I can finally make a chapter longer than 1500 words! But only if you review!**

**I want 340-350 reviews before I update!**

** And here Is my old parting command. Er, request. Whatever.**

**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW,**

**YOU ARE PERSONALLY SHATTERING,**

**MY SOUL,**

**AND BANISHING ME TO THE DEEPEST**

**PITS OF TARTARUS!**

Please, leave me a review. I want 350!

\/


	15. The hearth is OUT of this war!

** Haha, hey, everyone! Miss me?**

** I'm finally updating! Sorry about all that. I got 12 more reviews than I asked for (And I asked for 49) So that means I got a lot!**

** Whoo!**

** Ready?**

** Lets do this!**

** Ha, but first let me give a shout out to… **_**Loulou**_** who asked me to also mention that they are my biggest fan. I love you! You're awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing and making my day!**

** Another shout out to... **_** litfreak14 **_**who is also amazing. I love you, too! Thank you as well for reviewing and making my day.**

** PS. If I don't respond to your review, it's because I'm extremely overwhelmed with the 67 new emails I get every day. But I read them all! And cherish them! I will forever.**

** Please review!**

** DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I **_**still**_** don't own PJO nor any of the characters originally mentioned in the series! Are you shocked? Yeah, I was, too, when my therapist told me…**

_**So, because it took me forever to update, heres what happened in the last chapter… Percy and Annabeth have met with Chris, Clarisse, Nico, Malcom, and Thalia, and the beach in camp half-blood. The seven of the prophecy! And now they've been god-traveled the the throne room in Olympus. Percy managed to catch Annabeth on the way down, but couldn't catch Clarisse. Ha! So, obviously she's a little ticked. Anyway, here yah go!**_

_After The Last Olympian_

Annabeth turned slightly more to the side and looked at me gratefully, sitting gently on my lap. Her arms were around my neck, and she hugged me close for a second before standing up quickly and blushing for no apparent reason I could see.

I stood up immediately following her and turned toward where Chris was helping Clarisse off of the floor. "Styx," I muttered, "Clarisse, c'mon, you know I tried to catch-"

"Jackson!" She stopped the flow of words coming from my mouth with a motion of her hand. "You are _so_ lucky you are invulnerable." She scoffed ungratefully at me once.

I cringed at the stare she was giving me and then suddenly realized that it wasn't just us.

Nico, who had landed gracefully on his feet, walked forward and kneeled to the gods- all of them sitting in their thrones before us.

Styx…

…again.

Annabeth gripped my arm momentarily and pulled her down beside her on the floor of the throne room. I blushed gently, and bowed my head respectfully.

"You may stand, Heroes," Zeus said, and I stood slowly.

I looked around, noticing the faces of the gods.

Zeus; furious.

Hades; furious.

Poseidon; curious.

Athena; mad but respectful.

Wait, respectful?

I did a double take, and noticed that whatever glimpse I had seen of respect for me had vanished.

I didn't get a chance to register the rest because of a sudden burst from the God of the Underworld.

"I'm doing it my way, Brother, no matter what. Your way does not work for me, and it is my right!"

The room quieted and everyone looked over to Zeus.

"Brother, your way is not a solution," he said finally, shaking his head.

"I swear, if you do not-" Hades was cut off suddenly when Hera stood up.

"That is _it_! I will not listen to this any longer! The Hearth is _out of this war."_

_**Alright, I know it's short, but I need to know if Hestia is actually the Goddess of The Hearth. Because I totally spaced out. So, is she? Please send me a review and tell me! Or a PM works, I guess.**_

_**Alright, my chapter question- along with the whole Hestia deal- is…**_

_**If you were a demi-god, who would your immortal parent be? Mine's Aphrodite! And give a short reason why, please. **____** I'll list the best ones on the next chapter.**_

_**I want a bunch of answers to both!**_

_**So, for the heck of it, here's my usual parting command.**_

_**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW-**_

_**AND ANSWER MY CHAPTER QUESTION(S)!**_

_**THEN YOU ARE PERSONALLY BANISHING MY SOUL**_

_**TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF TATARUS**_

_**TO ROT WITH KRONOS!**_

Please, guys, shoot me a review. It means a lot, and- if you have any ideas- tell them to me!

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I need my questions answered!

PS. I'm going to start a new PJO fic! Be looking out for it!


	16. Brighter Than The Stars

Me: Guess who has a new One Shot?

Random voice: _LouLou?_

Me: No! Wait, what? Please tell me you guys hear this, too.

Random voice: *Ghost noises*

Me: Well, this is annoying. Anyway, me! And guess who it's dedicated to!

Random voice: twilight1801?

Me: You're not helping.

Me: It's dedicated to YOU! You, my lovely After The Last Olympian readers! Go to my profile, scroll past all of the junk that I have on it, go to "my stories" and click on "Brighter Than The Stars"! My first ever Percy Jackson one-shot. All for you, my friends.

No chapter yet, but it'll be up as soon as I see that all of you have read Brighter Than The Stars! It would break my heart to have dedicated it to you guys and then see that no one read it! Nah, it wouldn't, but you should still check it out. Leave me a review!

By-the-by, I just finished the Maximum Ride series… and it was awesome! Twilight1801 recommends it.

TTFN,

Twilight1801


	17. Way to go, Thalia!

_**Ah, you guys are so awesome. Thanks for helping me out with the Hestia deal, and sending in all of your answers to my chapter question! Here are some of my favorites. :D**_

_**Fantasy-Phantom101:**_

_**Heh...heh...heh...Percy, Percy, Percy *shakes head* And yes your right :D Love Hestia! :D Okay but if I was a demigod my parent would have to be Apollo because he is freakin hilarious and I love being outside in the sun, I enjoy warmth (as long as it isn't too hot D:)But yes my father would have to be Apollo :D :D :D**_

_**Thanks for answering! I'm still surprised by the number of people said Apollo. Ha-ha.**_

_**Person-who-changed-username:**__** Ha-ha, I actually laughed at this one.**_

_**awww...nooooo...but i like heraaaa. lol nice chapter...kinda short, but at least u updated right? haha oh and about the fav god thing...im stuck between poseidon and athena...(not bcuz of the PJO books...ive actually been struggling with this since forever) i guess ill choose poseidon...i mean, i would LOVEEEEE to be super smart like her...but i always end up choosing the water power...probably bcuz if ppl ask me the 'die burning or drowning?' thing, i could actually have an answer now.. haha gayest reason ever but watever. :D:D:D**_

_**Aw, I love you guys! Here's my favorite. You practically wrote a novel! Love it. :D**_

_**Ninjacracker: **_

_**Okay, first of all, Hestia is the Goddess of the Hearth (you accidentally wrote that Hera said that, by the way) and second of all, this story is still freakin amazing. So you should update more often. That would make someone (not mentioning any names here... cough cough) very very very happy!**_

Like any other PJO fan, I want to say that my Godly parent would be Posiedon, but with all complete honesty, I hate the ocean... so that's out.

I also want my parent to be Athena. Being the cocky person I am, I think that when it comes to school, I'm all that and a bag of chips. But I couldn't be because I do not enjoy learning in the least bit, even if I do love to read.

With all complete honesty, my Godly parent would probably be Apollo because we're both hotties... just kidding!

It would be because I love the sun. Seriously, I live in freaking Arizona. You HAVE to love the sun here, or you basically die.

Additionally, I love music, as does Apollo. Not only do I play two muical instruments, but I also listen to music in every spare moment. And I sing in the choir...

Also, I am just about the most egotistical person you will ever meet. I always think that I am the best at everything, even when I am clearly not.

Okay, this review is getting really long, so I'm just going to finish up by saying that I love your story. And I totally understand your addiction to reviews. Hope you choose to feature my "application." Also, even if you don't choose me, will you atleast give me a shout out so that I don't feel like a complete loser. And I am your biggest fan... not Loulou. Love ya!

_**AW! That was so awwwwwesome. THANK YOU!**_

_**Now, on with the story. REVIEW!**_

_**Oh, yeah,**__** RAST8A**__**; yes, it did make me happy. Thanks.**_

_**And THANK YOU THANK YOU to kaldranai for telling me so much about Lady Hestia! Wow!**_

_After The Last Olympian_

Hestia's eyes glowed passionately as she slammed her foot down, standing quickly from her throne and dissipating in a shower of light. I didn't get to see the reactions with my head turned away from the light, but I knew it wasn't pretty.

This isn't good.

Before looking up at the thrones, I turned my head to the right and glanced at Annabeth, meeting her eyes as her head turned toward mine from a few feet away.

She looked surprised, actually. And calculating, of course.

I'm pretty sure _I _just looked like an idiot.

My head turned back to my father, who was obviously cursing internally, his teeth clenched and his eyes shining with frustration.

I sighed, turning toward Annabeth again as all of the Olympians besides Zeus, my father, Apollo, and Athena evaporated into light and left the throne room.

"What's going on?" Thalia spoke up from my left, letting a demanding aura wash over her features.

Zeus's face went blank for a second. "As usual, my daughter, you have hit the nail on the head. We might as well just tell you what is happening. Bro-"

"I'll do it," Apollo spoke up from his throne, standing up gracefully and stepping forward.

He cleared his throat, and all I could think was;

_Oh, gods._

"Dispute has begun,

Between Lord Zeus and Hades,

Over the dead ones."

He smiled, pleased with his haiku, and sat back down, leaning back in his throne.

I coughed, covering up a small chuckle, and looked at Annabeth again.

I could see the sheer panic written all over her face as she put two and two together.

"Whatever attacked camp," she began, "Hades… the campers…" Well, it didn't seem to make sense to me, but Athena nodded in approval as her daughter continued to spew more incoherent chops of words.

Malcolm seemed to take the hint as well, and the same look of horror crossed his features. "Oh, no," he mouthed, looking up at the marble ceiling above us.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" I said, glancing at Annabeth again.

She turned to me, mumbling, "The dead campers, Percy. 'Member? I guess… I guess Hades and Zeus have different opinions on what should be done to them."

I stood there dumbstruck for a minute. "What do you mean? Is there more than one option? I mean they're _dead_."

"Oh, no," Nico muttered, catching on. "If you're speaking of what I think you speaking of…"

"Zeus," Annabeth addressed, "please, elaborate on what you want us to do."

The God of Gods shifted his gaze to Annabeth. "All of Olympus disagrees on what should be done. Percy," he said, shifting his gaze now to me, "we offered you immortality. Don't you think it would be only fair to give the loyal campers that were slaughtered because of our weakness one last chance?

"I believe that Hades should offer the road back to life to all of the heroes that had fought our war for us. It seems only fair."

All seven half-bloods in the room stood frozen, thinking over what he had just said.

Here's what my internal voice sounded like;

_Is this a dream?_

_ Nah, couldn't be! Clarisse is here._

_ Then what?_

_ Zeus must've gone insane._

_ No, that can't be it, either._

_ Or could it…_

Nah.

Once again, I looked over at Annabeth, **(Ha! I spelled it Ananabeth, at first. Ha! Ananabeth….)** wondering what her thoughts sounded like.

Sigh. I could guess. Too much math…

"That's crazy!" Thalia practically screamed, an incredulous look on her face.

If it was anyone else but she, Zeus would've zapped them to bits, I'm sure. But he just kept a calm expression.

"It would completely alter the circle," Annabeth muttered, looking down at her shoes, her eyebrows pulling together.

"This is crazy," Thalia concluded, looking around at the gods that were left. "What do you want us to do about it?"

Way to get to the point.

And get yourself killed…

"Well, you came through for us before…"

_**Alrighty! Leave me a review!**_

_**I want 410 at least before I update.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	18. I finally respond!

_**Alrighty! Twilight1801 here… and, guess what? I'm going to respond to your reviews!**_

_**Well, the ones for the last chapter, anyway. I'm not going to even attempt all 400-and-whatever.**_

_**So, lucky you! If you reviewed on the last chapter. :D Here's you time to shine.**_

_**Alright… *cracks knuckles* let's do this thing…**_

_**Vanaguy:**__** Cool. Thanks for the idea. I'm really not good at AU stuff… at all. I'm much better at taking the characters and sticking to them. But, again, thanks.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**Tkb17:**__** Uh… thanks! I was actually curious as to how many I had. :D And, thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you liked the story. And, yeah, I'll update as soon as I feel the inspiration. For now, you get this. **____** Thanks again,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**Fantasy-Phantom101:**_ _**Yay, Thalia! I agree with that! And, yeah, I know! Sometimes these reviews make me cry they're so sweet! Yes, the Maximum Ride series is the greatest. **____** I haven't started **_**Fang**_** yet, but I hear it's amazing… can't wait to! Thanks for the compliments! And, no it's not sad at all! Percy's actually a really relatable character. **____** I feel the same way. Thanks again,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**PerachelNeedsToJumpInAHole:**__** I'm sorry! Everyone freaked out when I mentioned it! It never happened! I apologize for scaring you. **____** And, yeah, your username is awesome! I agree. Thanks for lovin' the story. I love you for loving it! Thanks again,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**Ninjacracker:**__** Okay, I'm getting the feeling that I responded to you, but you still get your spot. **____** Yes! Of course I used your review! You wrote a novel. **____** Mmm, thank you so much. You really don't know how much being peoples "favourite person ever" means to me. Thank you. Yay, Arizona buddies! And, thanks!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**Percabeth:**__** Mmm, thank you! And I will write more, of course! Thanks!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**Andrew:**__** Wow! You reviewed, like, fifteen times! Thanks for everything, and I'm really glad you loved the story. **____** I love it, too. And, wow, you actually used "freaking awesome" to describe my story! I guess that means you like it. **____** Thanks again.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**Youdripred:**__** Thank you. Uh… nothing else to say. Thanks? Haha.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_

_**And there you go. You know, over 500 people read my new chapters, and only about 15 of them review each time? That SUCKS. So, c'mon, review! I'll update ASAP. Which means when ever I feel like it. This took FOREVER! But I'm happy to do it. Thanks for reviewing y'all!**_

_**Gods, this got annoying to write over and over again… but I meant it each time. So, one more for the heck of it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~twilight1801**_


	19. It can't last

_**(Sorry, not a new chapter. I just had to fix the formatting on this one. Stupid Microsoft…)**_

_**A quick shout out to **__**mattykid1995**__**, who's reviews made my day. You rock. **___

_**Finally, another chapter. Can I get a "whoop, whoop?"**_

_**Anyway, I feel the need to share why I decided to update this story in particular.**_

_**I think it was a week ago… anyway, I got a review from **__**Alex-is-not-here**__**, and it seriously got me for some reason. Some you guys have said seriously amazing things, and I really can never thank you. As most of you know, putting your writing out into the world for other people to read takes some back-bone. It's like you're displaying a part of your soul, a very personal part, even if what you're writing is just some one-shot that was meant to be funny. So, here's my shout out to all of the writers who have had the guts to go out on a line and share their writing with the world.**_

_**I thank you.**_

_**Now, here are some other people I feel the need to thank.**_

_**Gleeluvrrx23.**_

_**Alex-is-not-here**__**, again. **___

_**Aster.**_

_**Haha, and **__**Natasha**__**. Haha, I'm still waiting for the war. It was an anonymous review, so, we'll see. **___

_**There're so many other people I want to thank, and I **_**will **_**get to it eventually. I just don't want to devalue who I am thanking now.**_

_**Thank you- again- to everyone who reviewed. Wow, it means so much.**_

_**Now, here's the next chapter of "After The Last Olympian."**_

_**Oh, yeah, **__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT LINES, OBJECTS, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY MENTIONED IN THE "PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS" SERIES.**__** Even though I DID ask for Percy for Christmas.**_

_Oh, yeah, the reason I haven't had, well, _any_ Percabeth at all besides the first chapter is basically because I don't want them to be OOC. They're an innocent couple. I plan to keep it that way. Sorry to those who wish otherwise… I'll do my best…_

_After The Last Olympian_

I'm pretty sure that none of us could move. Which was kind of ironic what with the ADHD and everything.

None of us had anything to say.

Athena stood, nodding at her daughter, and- suddenly- I was being forced back into the darkness, back to the feeling of my skin peeling off, and the sharp "pang" as I hit the sand, back on the beach at Camp Half-Blood.

I coughed, sputtering, trying to get vertical. The best I could do was sit up onto my elbows, shooting a sharp glance at Nico, who had once again landed gracefully on his feet.

He shrugged, chuckling at my ruffled appearance.

Gods, my head was _killing_ me,

I looked up, just in time to see Annabeth floating gracefully to the ground beside her mother. No, really, _floating_. From the _sky_.

I gaped, not understand for a second. And then I got it.

Everyone had floated down.

Except for me.

Which- of course- was Athena's doing.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head where I had sustained most of the fall, and took Annabeths hand gratefully. The pain in my head grew in velocity as Annabeth pulled me up from the ground, grabbing my shoulders and steadying me as I wobbled.

"Are you alright?" She whispered gently, brushing to sand out of my hair with the hand that wasn't gripping my shoulder.

I nodded- instantly regretting it as I remembered the migraine- and pulled her hand away from my shoulder, placing it gently back by her side. "I'm fine."

She blushed just slightly and turned away quickly, looking over towards her mother. "Is that really necessary?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrow at the Goddess of Wisdom.

Athena smiled just slightly. "No, I suppose it is not."

I felt my face slip into a pout, but I spoke up. "What do we have to do?"

Whatever small amount of a smile that was on Athena's face vanished instantaneously. "Why, you have to choose a side, young heroes."

_(Imagine this is a star showing a time skip… 'cause Fanfiction won't let me put an actual one…)_

So, there were a few things I was pretty peeved about at the moment. Here's the list;

1. Who the heck took the twenty bucks I had in my sock drawer?

2. Annabeth wouldn't stop blushing every time I came near her. Not that I wasn't blushing, too, but it kind of scared me.

3. Because she hasn't stopped blushing, I haven't kissed Annabeth in… gods, way too long.

4. The whole "my head hurts like Hades" thing.

5. Oh, yeah, then there's the whole "I'm a part of the next Great Prophecy" thing.

In no particular order.

So, basically, sitting on the floor in my cabin, surrounded by the six "friends" that I had chosen to accompany me on this quest, and- of course- Athena, wasn't at the top of my list of "things I want to do."

Is it just me or do I have a few too many lists?

"As you all know," Athena began, "I am not allowed to directly interfere with your quests, but myself- and all of Olympus- must know where your loyalties lie."

"Mother, that isn't a fair question," Annabeth said. "Of course our loyalties lie with Olympus. Have we not yet proven that?"

I shook my head slightly. "I don't think that's what she means. I have a feeling that we're gonna have to choose between the gods."

Athena nodded. "Correct."

Annabeth looked torn, and- as I looked around the room- I noticed that all of us did.

Just as my foot started to fall asleep from sitting on it, I began to understand that- soon- I would probably end up fighting some of my friends to the death. That Camp Half-Blood would soon be split into two, the line drawn harshly and unfairly by our godly parents.

My head fell into my hands. "I'm with Athena," I muttered sadly onto my fingers.

_(Imagine this is another star showing a time skip… 'cause Fanfiction won't let me put an actual one…)_

"It isn't much of a quest," I muttered, hesitantly sitting at the foot of Annabeth's bed.

Annabeth shrugged her delicate shoulders, clad in her camp t- shirt, never looking up from the blue prints in front of her. "More of a job, I suppose."

I sighed, tilting my head back and looking at the ceiling. "What's up with you lately?" I asked, not meeting her eyes, or any part of her, actually. I just kept my eyes focused on the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" She replied. I heard the ruffling of paper as she set everything down and began to put it all back in the folders that she kept by her bed.

I sighed again, and met her gaze. "It's like you're afraid to touch me. At all." I felt better once I had said it, but- of course- immediately wished I hadn't. For my own sake.

Don't you just wish you were me?

Annabeth blushed, and replied quickly. "Well, I'm not."

I shrugged. "Okay. If you say so…."

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, I stood up, stretching out my arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wise Girl," I said, taking a step towards the door.

I soon felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder, and I turned quickly, letting my gaze meet hers.

She smiled slightly, and pressed her lips lightly against mine.

I responded immediately, moving my hands to her waist and pulling her against me.

Just before the meeting of our lips transformed into more than just a peck, Annabeth pulled away, and smiled up at me. "'Night," she whispered gently, detaching herself from me.

I let her go, immediately seeing Malcolm eyeing me with a dangerous gleam in his eye from across the room. "'Night," I muttered, once again turning, and exiting the cabin.

_Okay, so maybe she isn't afraid, _I thought, walking quickly towards the Poseidon cabin.

I shrugged internally. _I could get used to this._

And yet, I still couldn't fully enjoy it. Something in my head kept telling me that it couldn't last.

Why did I have a feeling that it was right?

_**Okay! It feels good to be writing again. I hope y'all enjoyed it…**_

_**Please, REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys have to say.**_

_**I should reach about… 520 reviews this time. So, let's get there, and I'll update!**_

_**I'm going to start updating regularly now that some of my commitments are dying down… so, expect me to update one I reach my review goal.**_

_**Guys, seriously, I'm surprised I don't have a Facebook (I don't own Facebook) fan page! Some the things you guys' say is just AMAZING. I love opening my email and finding that I have 65 new emails from Fanfiction. It's what writers live for!**_

_**So, again, review! I can't wait to hear from you guys.**_

_**PS. I'm thinking about getting a Twitter… so, if I do, I'll let you guys know when I start posting writing.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Review, please!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	20. Oops

_**Haha, I didn't feel like waiting for the reviews. :D Thanks for all of the ones that I got! I love you all so much…**_

_**Anyway, I got a pointless twitter! Follow me at http:/twitterDOTcom/twilight1801MB to know a bunch of pointless stuff about yours truly right when it happens…**_

_**Anyway, come follow me. Haha. We shall have good times…**_

_**Review please!**_

_After The Last Olympian_

"What you are saying implies a lot, Percy. What exactly are you saying? About choosing a side?"

I hung my head, looking down at my extremely old pair of sneakers. "I have a feeling it means choosing between the gods." I shrugged. "No one's been very clear about it."

I managed to look up just as Chiron's face went blank. "Explain everything," he said demandingly, staring at me with conviction. "This is worse than I had first thought."

I drew my gaze over to Annabeth, and motioned for her to step forward.

Annabeth nodded, looking up into the eyes of her father-figure. "Chiron, there's a small issue with Zeus' plans for the dead campers…" It was obvious that she knew that that was all she would have to say for him to comprehend.

Chiron- sitting in his wheelchair- clasped his hands tightly together. "Oh, no."

_(Time skip! This is it for the short, choppy scenes. I'm where I want to be now.)_

I grasped Annabeth's hand tighter in mine as I stood before all of Camp Half-Blood, forcing words through my mouth.

"Choose your sides," I concluded. "And get ready to fight."

Something about telling people to choose sides really got to me. I mean, should we even be letting people choose?

Reading my mind, Annabeth looked up at me and nodded. "Well done. It's their chose, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled at the pet name and started pulling Annabeth towards my cabin. "C'mon."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, taking her hand out of mine and keeping pace beside me as I walked past the first few cabins in the semi-circle that all twelve created. "What are we doing?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to see the Ares cabin make a decision."

Annabeth laughed gently, jogging up the steps to my cabin and opening the door. "After you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say…" I muttered, stepping through the door and swiftly over to my bunk.

I threw myself down on top of my blankets, and looked up at the ceiling, dodging Annabeth's gaze as she held up one of my sneakers that I had worn earlier. "No wonder you never pass inspection."

I sat up and looked around my cluttered room with yet another shrug. "This isn't that bad. You should've seen it _before _I cleaned it."

She through the shoe down, looking at it with disgust. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "So you've said." I laid back down on my bed, closing my eyes.

I was soon jolted around as Annabeth threw her weight down beside me. I let my head loll to the side, facing her, soon realizing she was closer than I thought. I could feel the warmth radiating from her body, even through the inch of oxygen that separated us, and I instantly reached over to grab her hand.

"We should head up to Olympus tomorrow," Annabeth began. "Try and help sort things out."

I nodded, twining her fingers through my own and placing a hesitant kiss on her neck. "I know."

Annabeth gently blushed the most amazing shade of pink, and moved her head up quickly so that my gaze met hers. "Now y-"

I cut of Annabeth's words as my lips met hers, and my hand gripped hers tighter, pulling her slim, athletic body against mine.

Annabeth's lips met mine eagerly, and she immediately responded to my eagerness. Our lips parted, and I felt her cool breath against my lips.

And then someone cleared their throat from the entryway of my cabin.

We jumped apart; losing all contact we had on my twin size bed, and continued to roll down to the floor.

I heard the "bang" as Annabeth hit the floor a few seconds after I did, on the opposite side of my bunk.

"Styx," I muttered, getting up quickly, walking over and helping Annabeth up from the floor.

As soon as I caught site of her, tangled up in my comforter, fumbling on the ground with the most hilarious look on her face, I cracked up.

Too bad Poseidon couldn't have been around more. No one had ever told me how much girls hate when you laugh at them when they aren't joking.

The look Annabeth shot me was unmistakable.

Her eyes burned with frustration as she ignored the hand I held out for her and "hmphed," pulling herself up by her own accord.

I quickly remembered our intruder once I saw the look on Annabeths face change to chagrin.

Oops.

I took another step away from my friend-who-I'm-not-sure-if-she-would-care-if-I-called-her-my-girlfriend, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Is there a reason you two are sharing oxygen?" Athena's voice rang out gently through the calm atmosphere of my cabin.

Poseidon stood by her side, clad in his usual Hawaiian print t- shirt and khaki's.

Oops.

"It's against Camp policy to be alone together in a cabin," Athena tried again, glaring a whole through my forehead.

I looked away from her, finding comfort in the familiar-ness of my father's calm grin. "Hey, dad."

My father's smile widened. "Hello, Percy."

Athena's glare shifted to her daughter. "May I speak with you, daughter?"

I looked at Annabeth for the first time since their arrival, and noticed the way her hand was placed over her lips. "Sure," she mumbled, and shuffled through the junk on my floor, holding the door open for her mother.

They both exited, and my father walked over to me. His smile was still unmistakable.

He looked… gods, _proud?_ This was new. Well, to the circumstance.

Poseidon's gaze moved towards my hand, and I immediately moved it from my face. "Percy, I must speak with you as well."

I nodded, kicking a pair of socks under my bunk. "Sure."

I was just happy to be out of this room. I could still feel Athena's death stare deep in my subconscious.

_Great, _I thought. _Just what I want to dream about after a day like this. Being turned to dust by the death stare of a Goddess._

I followed my father out of my- or is it his?- cabin, and down the steps. He began walking toward the lake, so I set my pace beside him, and followed in the general direction.

"What is it, dad?" My voice sounded nervous as I broke the calm silence.

My father's face grew grim. "We've brought news."

I stared blankly at him for a second, waiting for a response. "And…?" I responded when I didn't get one.

"Well, Percy," he responded, stopping his tracks and turning towards me. "Two things.

"One," he said, not missing a beat, "some of the minor gods currently have my brother locked in a cage in the Underworld.

"And, two," he continued, nodding at the look of shock on my face, "some of the Gods have decided to come and stay with you all at camp for a while. You know, until things calm down."

Finally, I could speak. "Brother as in… Zeus?"

Poseidon nodded regretfully. "Yes, Perseus."

I nodded slowly. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

_**Ooh… the god of the sky in chains.**_

_**Now, you ask, why the Hades doesn't he just break free? I mean, he's Zeus.**_

_**Well, that question will be answered soon.**_

_**Once again, follow me on Twitter at; http:/twitterDOTcom/twilight1801MB**_

_**Please review.**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	21. Damon Wright makes an impression

_**Okay, so, I got an idea!**_

_**I'm just going to shut up and write now.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: You know what? I **_**still**_** don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or any of the canon characters, original settings, or bonds mentioned in the series. Funny how that works.**_

_After The Last Olympian_

My life sucked.

I could never have a moment of silence will all of the fighting that had broken out around camp lately, I still had the next Great Prophecy on my shoulders, and my father has taken up residence in my territory.

So, I'm really just in a _great_ mood.

Amazing, really.

So, when this new Half-Blood showed up and I- as a counselor- had to give him a tour, I was really just ready to dance.

Sarcasm, by the way.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, walking clumsily beside the new Half-Blood, heading towards the cabins.

"Damon Wright. Nice to meet you, Percy," he said clearly, his English accent confusing me just slightly because I wasn't expecting it.

Somehow, we managed to shake hands while walking at a swift pace, and we both grasped each other's hand as tightly as we could, smiling and laughing at the stupid test of strength when we realized what we were actually doing.

"You too, Damon," I forced myself to mutter, looking down at my feet as we walked.

I hated him.

With passion.

Something about the guy just set me on edge. His midnight hair- that was a lot like mine, now that I'm forcing myself to describe it- seemed to almost… like, _glow, _even in the dimness of the evening. His eyes were such a deep shade of blue that they had to be contacts. No one had eyes like that.

Wait, no. Someone does have eyes like that…

I looked up, glancing around, looking for Annabeth, when I realized that Damon's eyes were on mine, looking at me curiously. I guess I hadn't noticed I had stopped walking.

I shook my head quickly, storing the thought in the back of my mind for later as I motioned toward the rectangle of cabins around us.

"These are the cabins," I said to him, still motioning around until I came back to face him. "All twelve Olympians are represented, and- now- many of the minor gods are as well. You know about the Olympians, correct?"

Damon raised a sculpted eyebrow at me. "Yes, Percy," he answered, nodding. "I'm quite familiar with them. Did Chiron not tell you..?"

My eyebrow quirked, just as Damon's had. "I haven't talked to him in a while."

"_Spoken_," he corrected gently, thinking for a moment. "I'm quite aware of everything, Percy. I wasn't thrust into this world as everyone else was. I grew up with knowledge of everything. My Father wasn't hesitant to share."

I looked straight at him, frozen. "Lucky you," I finally said, taking it all in.

Did that ever happen?

I guess so.

Damon spoke again. "I'm pretty sure I can survive without the tour, Percy. I can tell that you don't particularly want to be here."

I looked up from my shoes, about to thank him, to see Damon smiling gently over my shoulder.

I spun quickly, knowing exactly what I was going to see, and knowing that I certainly wasn't going to like it.

I turned on my heels, only to come face to face with a girl- eyes wide as she took in the guy behind me, her mouth slightly parted in awe…

…Rosalie, daughter of Aphrodite.

"You must be… Damon," she sighed his name, her violet eyes sparkling as her eyes traveled over his face, her small, pale, hands shaking just slightly.

I stepped to the side, sighing in relief. "Rosalie will finish your tour," I said, just catching the grateful look that Rosalie gave me before running around her and down to the archery arena where I knew Annabeth was practicing.

I saw her on the top of one of the hills, her blonde hair flailing out behind her as a gentle breeze swooped in. She looked strong, like a warrior, as her arm expertly pulled back the string, guiding it back gently. In a "whoosh" faster than my eyes could follow, she let go of the string, snapping her wrist back, dropping the bow as she looked to see where it landed.

But she couldn't. It had flown extremely wide of the target, flying into the woods behind it.

I took the opportunity to lope up the hill, taking measured steps so that- by the time I reached her- some of her frustration might have died down just slightly.

I wasn't in the mood for having my face clawed off by "I'm-not-in-a-good-mood-'leave-me-the-Hades-alone'" Annabeth.

Her sun-kissed face turned as I approached, my face in a small smile. I picked up the bow beside her, not saying a word, motioning toward the target.

Her gloved hand motioned in front of her as to say "Go the Hades for it, Seaweed Brain," as she took a resigned step backwards.

I got in straight line with the target, and took an arrow from Annabeth; letting her set it up correctly, just noticing the small smile that had now formed on her lips.

I hadn't had much practice with archery as a whole, but, really, how hard can it be? You just look through the little whole and let this string go…

I snapped my wrist back, trying to look as awesome as Annabeth had, and was rewarded with the string catching on my wrist.

The arrow just tumbled down from the rest and landed at my feet.

I frowned over at Annabeth's form, silhouetted against the sunset, shaking from barrows of laughter at my expense.

I threw the bow down childishly and ran over to her, trapping her arms against her sides with my own and picking her up off of her feet.

"Are you laughing at me, Annabeth? Remember, you didn't do so well, either," I said, spinning her around in my arms.

She laughed gently, shooting feeble punches at my arms. "Just put me down, Percy! I don't like being in the air!"

I smiled, and stopped spinning, dizzy. I set Annabeth down gently in front of me, loving that the beautiful smile that had been painted on her face lately was brighter than ever as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Eck. You're all sweaty!" I let go of her, brushing my hands on the front leg of my jeans.

Annabeth smiled and shook out her damp hair towards me, drenching me.

"Ew! Gods," I mumbled, wiping my face and spitting onto the

I looked over at Annabeth, noticing her wide smile. "That was fair."

I was about to argue, but she cut me off. "Anyway, I'm done practicing, so I'm going to go shower. We need to be at the council meeting in thirty," Annabeth said clearly, pulling her hair back away from her face and into a knot with her fingers.

I nodded, my eyes traveling behind her to where I had left Damon and Rosalie just for a small instant.

Of course, Annabeth caught it and turned quickly toward where my eyes had flashed. "What is it, Percy? You look strange. _Oh_," she gasped, her eyes finally meeting with sight of Damon and Rosalie, now heading towards the archery arena.

_They really make a good couple,_ I thought.

_Oh, gods! What's wrong with me!_ I though, catching myself._ This guys screwing with my head. I can feel it!_

I looked over to Annabeth, noticing her parted lips and look of wonder as Damon approached with Rosalie's hand in his.

"Hello, Percy," Damon greeted, nodding in my direction. "And, who's this?" He wondered aloud, head cocking to the side as he looked Annabeth over.

I took Annabeth's hand possessively and started to speak for her, but I was rewarded with her hand placed over my mouth as soon as I had gotten the first syllable of her name out of my mouth.

"I can speak for myself, Perseus," Annabeth muttered, removing her hand and rolling her eyes. She brought her hand out in front of her as if she was going to shake his hand, but he surprised her by letting go of Rosalie's hand and taking hers, bringing it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

Okay, I almost lost it there.

But then it got worse.

Annabeth giggled.

_Giggled._

Annabeth doesn't do that!

I ground my teeth, tightening her other hand in mine.

There were so many emotions running through my head at the moment that I could hardly remember my name as I tried to form a coherent thought.

Anger. Frustration. Anger again… jealousy… _pain._

Pain was the worst. I just couldn't focus on it.

So, I set my mind on the easiest one to comprehend.

_Anger._

_Damon Wright is going the Hades down._

_**Bwa ha ha! What's a story without at least some slight love conflict- as I always say!**_

_**Poor Percy… Damon's just so great in my head… I think he might lose the war for Annabeth…**_

_**Nah, he won't. Because you guys would probably tortureme slowly to death with a pitch fork.**_

_**So… any guesses as to what the heck is up with Damon? 'Cause he isn't human.**_

_**And if anyone says vampire, I will torture**_** them**_** slowly to death with a pitch fork. He isn't a vampire!**_

_**Anyway, review, please! It'll make my day…**_

_**Ready?**_

_**Get set…**_

_**Review!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**Do I have any Team Damon Wrights out there yet?**_


	22. Me plus Tinsley equals negative two?

_**Hello.**_

_**Twilight1801 here…**_

_**I really don't have anything to say...**_

_**Other than this…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything in here goes to their respectful owners. Whomever they may be.**_

_**Prepare yourselves. A lot is about to happen.**_

_After The Last Olympian_

"Percy, I have a problem with you intentionally harming other campers…"

"Percy, you just can't let people get to you so easily…"

"Percy, you're starting to form into a very influential person... you need to be careful of what you do…"

So on, so on.

For the past hour-and-a-half.

So, I punched the guy.

I'm ADHD, remember?

It's not like I hurt him or anything. He just looked back at me and smiled that stupid, annoying, cocky smile that always seems to be plastered onto his face.

Nothing had to happen!

I mean, since when am I a particularly violent person?

_Since you had something to fight for_, I thought, reminding myself of why this all happened in the first place.

By the time I had counted one-hundred-ninety-four lines on the wood ceiling above my bed- an astounding accomplishment, if I do say so myself- I decided it was time to say something.

"I'm really sorry, Chiron. I really am. I have no idea what came over me," I sighed, looking over to the dark haired Centaur beside me.

His disappointed face turned so that my eyes met his, and I sat up, holding his gaze, trying to show just how sincere I am through my green eyes.

Finally, he nodded. "It can't happen again, Percy, no matter how jealous you may become-"

"Wait," I snapped, my voice harsh- halting his words. "Jealous? Since when am I-"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Percy," he said, his gentle, fatherly voice becoming stale in the silence around us. "I've become very familiar with crimes of passion. Annabeth was there as it happened, am I correct?"

Annabeth.

She wasn't exactly happy with me at the moment, and the fact through another piece of wood into the fire I had going inside me.

"'Crime of passion?'" I quoted, my eyes burning.

"Maybe that wasn't exactly what happened," he shamelessly said, shrugging.

I sighed, my hands clenching onto each other, resting on my knees.

"Percy, Damon is soon to become a very important piece of the puzzle in your quest… very soon. I know so. Please, put today behind you, and start fresh. I will speak with him as well… and we will _all _move forward."

For some reason, I had the feeling that 'all' encompassed much more than I could comprehend, but I let it go, leaning back onto my bed and closing my eyes.

Chiron's chair moved towards the door, pausing right before he reached the doorway. "Goodnight, Percy."

I didn't respond.

I _couldn't _respond.

As I heard my door shut, I felt my mind wander into that weird 'almost-asleep-but-still-conscious' state as my eyes shut silently.

All of the stupid things that everyone thinks of in that state ran through my head first… things like what I would wear the next day and why the Hades my pillow was so hard.

And then the demi-god things came to the forefront of my scattered thoughts, and my breath started coming through my lips more forcefully.

Well, not demi- god _things_, per se… more like a… _thing_.

Damon Wright.

More like an _it._

Arrogant jerk…

_**~Molly H.~**_

_**Nope. This isn't Percy's point of view. I'm just going to throw this little dream in here to throw you guys off. If you think like me, than you know whos POV it is…**_

"_Annabeth, would you quite for a second?" I whispered. "Please?"_

_Annabeth's head turned toward me, features shadowed by the darkness. "What are you, four? We'll be fine… and we're losing time…"_

_My fist clenched around the hilt of my sword involuntarily. "I'm not worried about my_self_, Annabeth!" I scoffed in a loud whisper. "Please! Just this once- listen to me!"_

_I watched, fuming silently, fists still clenched, as Annabeth thought over my words. "_Why should I?"

_Annabeth turned her head away from me, keeping in a crouched position as she slowly started to move away from me._

_Before thinking, my hand flew out and determinedly grabbed her wrist. "You can't, Annabeth, okay? I promised…"_

_My words halted her advance more successfully than my hand had, and I let go as she turned to face me. "We have a job to do," she said harshly, turning her head away from me dramatically. "I don't have a choice. And- even if I did- there's no way that I would just let him die-"_

_I managed to catch the switch from 'we' to 'I,' and my eyes closed in succession._

"_What do you mean? We always have the choice to save ourselves." My voice was cold as I forced the words through my lips, my eyes opening to catch her reaction._

"_Do you hear yourself?" She said incredulously, leaning closer to me. "If there's even a chance that we could save him-"_

"_That's not what I meant," I began, "that we would just give up-"_

_Annabeth's face softened. "We're losing time-"_

"_I'm going by myself."_

_**~Molly H.~**_

"Percy! Wake up! _Now!_"

I was startled awake by Grover's voice by the side of my bed- so loud that I jumped about a foot in the air, and rolled onto the floor.

"_What?_" I screamed back, jumping up furiously.

Grover came and grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "What attacked before is back, Percy! We need to fight! Move!"

Oh, gods.

What a wakeup call.

I acted immediately, rushing out of my cabin door in the clothes that I had on yesterday.

"Annabeth!" I screamed out, running though the groups of fighting campers, unconcerned as I felt a blade slide against my forearm.

I was half way across the archery arena when I saw her.

Battling with…

What in Hades?

I ran over to her, propelling myself forward, soon realizing that I didn't have any shoes on my feet.

"What are these things?" I yelled out over the clang of swords and screaming half-bloods.

All I could focus on was Annabeth- making sure there were no scratches to be found on her tan skin.

Until Damon ran up, coming to rest beside me. "You can't fight them! They don't exist!"

He spoke to me, as Annabeth was still cought up in battle.

I turned my head to him in frustration. "Explain! Now!"

His blue eyes shone violently. "They were obviously sent by Zeus. They're… not solid. They're made of cloud, basically."

Damon's stupid, calm voice forced me to calm down for a moment. "I have an idea."

I quickly ran through what has formed in my head, and sent Damon to prepare the rest of us.

I ran over and grabbed Annabeth's arm, pulling her away from the creepy, opaque, milky, cloud people, and forced her over to safety with me.

"You idiot! We need to fight!" Annabeth's voice was harsh as she tore at my grip, ready to start slashing again with her dagger.

I held firm. "Blades won't do anything! Keep those things from shocking me while I do this!"

Amazingly, she didn't argue, and took her place in front of me.

I sighed, and quickly summoned all of the water in the lake to come above the arena.

The tug I felt in my gut was extreme, and I almost buckled over, but managed to hold strong.

"Everyone, hold your breath!" I yelled out as loudly as I could, hoping that everyone heard it.

Then I dropped every ounce of water directly on top of the weird cloud-mist things.

Everyone was underwater for much more time than I had first thought they would be, and I began to get worried that everyone would drown.

I reached out and grabbed Annabeth, pulling her against me, and created a small air bubble around us.

"Brilliant," she gasped, just as all of the water had fanned out far enough that it was only waist deep. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

I could see that all of the mist-people had been absorbed into the water, and sighed in relief, pulling Annabeth tighter against me.

_I can't believe it was that easy._

"If you're done with that," Damon said callously from behind me. "I believe we still have a slight problem."

I pulled away from Annabeth's lithe form, ready to punch him again, but immediately noticed what he was talking about.

Exactly where the largest amount of mist had been now sat a fragile looking girl with dark black curls, drenched from head to toe, just like everything else was now.

She sat kneeled over, coughing and sputtering out water, in a small black dress that was drenched and clinging to her body.

The whole camp stood still, quietly watching to see what would happen next.

Slowly, the petite girl stood, regarding everyone around her with an eerie calm as she rose to her full height.

She was pale, especially compared to her dark clothing and hair.

Extremely pale.

Like, Damon pale.

…With startlingly blue eyes.

"Tinsley," Damon greeted stoically. "We meet again. You always did love to make an entrance."

The girls head turned sharply in the direction of Damon, a smile on her heartbreakingly beautiful face. "Damon. Glad I could make it."

As she spoke, she took a few steps forward- towards Damon- who just happened to be standing next to Annabeth and I.

So, on impulse, I yanked Annabeth backwards, and stepped in front her and Damon, drawing my sword in front of me and taking up a fighting stance.

"Oh, calm down," Tinsley said, rolling her eyes at me as she continued her advance- unconcerned. "You Poseidon children are always so prone to overreaction."

I ground my teeth together, and got ready to strike at her, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy," Damon began. "This isn't your fight. It isn't even _a_ fight. Stand down."

"What do you mean 'stand down?' What am I supposed to do! Just stand here and let you two take over?" I lunged at him with Riptide, reaching diagonally in hopes of slashing across his chest.

It didn't happen.

Damon had recognized what I had hoped to do, and had stepped backwards with lightening speed, keeping his casual stance.

"That's impossible…" I heard Annabeth mutter beside me, just before the momentum of my strike propelled me toward the ground.

I landed with a humiliating 'clash,' sprawling out onto my back.

My gaze immediately went to Tinsley, who was standing just a few feet away from me, next to Damon.

I sprang to my feet…

…crashing directly into Annabeth, who was heading towards Damon and Tinsley, blade drawn.

This time, we both crashed onto the ground, tangled up with each other.

"You two are cute," Tinsley said, her manicured hands coming to rest in front of her, her fingers clasping and un clasping gently as she watched us with a slight smile.

"Styx! You're such an idiot, Percy! I had them!" Annabeth said harshly, finally standing along with me, ready to pounce again, her blonde hair in tangles the flowed freely around her face.

"Oh, sit, Daughter of Athena," Tinsley said, flicking one hand away from her, causing a chair to fly out of the storage closet to our right.

It came up behind Annabeth, knocking her into it by jabbing her harshly in the back of her calf.

"What's going on here? You at least owe us an explanation-" Annabeth started, but soon realizing that she wasn't going to be able to move from the wooden chair, and stopped talking as she put all of her energy into yanking herself free.

"Oh, how rude of me," Tinsley gushed, her mouth parting as she flicked her hand once more, and three more chairs flew out of the closet, one knocking me over from behind and keeping me in place, and the other two landing just behind her and Damon. "Son of Poseidon, Damon… sit. I insist…"

She took her place on her chair, gracefully sitting in the chair directly across from me, crossing her ankles as Damon sat into his- reluctantly taking his place across from Annabeth.

"I thought we had an agreement," Damon said, blue eyes as cold as ice as he stared at his girl-twin. "No interfering-"

"Oh, hush!" Tinsley said gently. "I know you must've missed me so…" She trailed off, tilting her head to the side as she took in Damon's clad-in-black state. "I know that I have missed you more than anything…"

Alright, I seriously felt like I was intruding on something.

Wait.

Where in Hades was everyone else?

My head whipped to the side, looking desperately for the rest of the campers…

…knowing that I wouldn't find anything.

"They would've interfered, Son of Poseidon," she addressed me with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I will summon them back eventually…"

_**(Okay, go throw on the song 'All That I Know by Zack Berkman' to get the feeling of the rest of this. Just a recommendation. No, seriously. Do it. I'll throw the link on my profile… if I can figure it out…)**_

Summon?

Who am I fighting here- Harry Potter?

Tinsley's musical laugh rang out throughout the calm grounds at my mental process, and I felt my hands clasp tighter onto the seat of the chair beneath me. "No, child, I am not a… _wizard_. I'm a demi-god, very similar to you."

Annabeth snarled from beside me- an annoyed sound. "Am I missing something?"

Annabeth was still struggling against the hold as Tinsley responded. "Why, yes, dear. You're missing quite a lot."

Damon hadn't spoken for a while, but my attention was drawn to him when his head turned sharply toward Annabeth, a blur in my peripheral vision.

"Yes, Annabeth that is true," he whispered gently, looking at her desperately. "Neither of us had anything to do with this attack against camp-"

"Yes, you did!" I yelled foolishly, anger boiling up inside me just at the sight of the way he was looking at Annabeth.

"Of course we didn't!" Tinsley said, looking offended. "As my dear brother already mentioned, I do like to make an entrance. This seemed like a good time… though I wasn't expecting for my new heals to be soaked through…"

…

_Brother?_

…

As in…

Like…

They're…

…_related?_

"Why yes, Perseus, that is what being siblings usually implies," Tinsley snapped, obviously irritated. "Brother, this is boring me… isn't there anything to do here?"

"Yes, _Sister_, you can bring the rest of the camp back here. _Now," _Damon ordered, standing gracefully and turning away from his sister as soon as the words were said.

"Whatever," I watched her mouth to his back before she snapped her fingers, and everyone was suddenly sprawled out on the ground again.

I, on the other hand, was still trapped on this idiotic chair.

Everyone seemed to be fine… nothing serious. They were all getting up…

Except for one person.

Thalia was on the ground in the middle of everyone, writhing in pain, little bits of electricity shooting off of her in bolts, dancing around all of her dark clothing.

"_Thalia!_" I felt myself scream, just as Annabeth's tortured scream rang out along side mine.

We looked at each other, forming a common understanding, and- suddenly- we were both screaming and dashing towards her, running as fast as we possibly could to help our friend.

Her high pitched scream was drowning out everything- the sound of the rest of the hundred campers trying to help…

The only thing I knew was that Annabeth was dashing alongside me- Damon and Tinsley forgotten- and that Thalia's screams were ripping and tearing at the cloud of calm that had fallen over everything, shattering my patience and driving me to a point of sheer terror.

Whatever that means.

Annabeth and I were only a few feet away from her now, and everyone made a small pathway for us to run through as we tore through the soil.

I vaguely heard someone scream,_ "You idiots!" _right before Annabeth was flung onto me, and we were both rolling and tumbling harshly toward the crowd, away from Thalia.

I heard just an utter of another scream joining Thalia's just before a huge column of light came and swallowed up the center of our gathered circle.

_***Cough***_

_**I don't want to, like, ruin the moment or anything…**_

_**Please, review!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**Oh, this was written over the course of three days… sorry if some things are a little confusing. It will all make sense once I make it so that it does…**_

_**Keep waiting for that…**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


End file.
